


Forgiven Over Breakfast

by hypernao



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernao/pseuds/hypernao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock apologizing to John for hurting his feelings. </p>
<p>Takes place before the end of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven Over Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> (peeks) I actually found a completed short fic of Sherlock i wrote a long time ago (after I just finished watching Season 1 and 2) so i thought I'll just put it here ;v; it's so short... ; ;  
> Really, its just something I wrote a long time ago so... TT

'I don’t need your help!'

Sherlock looked at John with cold blue eyes.

What did John done wrong this time? Nothing, as usual. He had just insisted to help Sherlock with his investigation when he got an exclamation filled with malice from Sherlock again.

John felt hurt by Sherlock's words. Although this is not the first time he had been shot with such kinds of words and he knew that Sherlock just have that annoying personality that denies help and regard most as stupid, it still hurt him. To John, he have already known Sherlock for a year, him being the closest person he can ever interacted with, a flat mate.

'Fine, go on ahead alone as always!'

Feeling frustrated, John walked away without looking back once.

_What? Did I hurt his feelings?_

Sherlock looked at John. He felt a dull ache in his heart, something that he disregarded existence of.

_What is this feeling?_

Sherlock place his hand on his chest as he turned and continued following the trail the evidence he was being led upon.

Although he could not comprehend his feelings the night before, Sherlock knew he will not do without an assistant for the case. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Taking a mental note of the ingredients he has, Sherlock got to work. When he has finished, he placed everything on a tray and brought it to John's room.

'John…! Hey John, I brought you breakfast'

'Sherlock... Didn't I always told you to knock?'

'It’s pointless to knock because your speed of reaction will be the same regardless whether I did or not'

'…You do know of a word called 'courtesy', do you?'

'Putting that aside, here, I made these for you myself!'

_Sherlock can cook...!?_

John was surprised but tried his best not to show it. He knew that Sherlock was seeking forgiveness from yesterday's attitude to him but he was not going to just forgive him over breakfast!

Of course, Sherlock can tell all this just by observing, the dilation of his hazel pupils says that he was surprised and the fact that he remained silent is because he still has not forgiven me. Simple, wasn't it? Already predicting that this would happen, Sherlock had plan B prepared.

Sherlock place the tray on a small table beside John's bed. Then as if reading from a script, he began.

'John. Look, I'm.. I'm sor, I feel bad for yesterday's... attitude'

'... ...'

It was unusual for Sherlock to approach him like this, apologetic to add to it. John was taken aback. The stone wall he erected to block out Sherlock was crumbling. Realizing that, John quickly tell himself that it was weird of Sherlock to do such things and that he probably had a ulterior motive for doing so.

'... So?'

'John, I hope that you can forgive me... '

John looked at Sherlock.

Seeing him like this, he pretty much is ready to forgive him already, though his gut kept telling him that it was not possible that Sherlock does not have an ulterior motive.

'I...'

Just when John was about to begin his sentence, something stopped him. The next thing his brain could process was Sherlock's enlarged face. And the fact that their lips are touching.

_Wha… …_

His mind went blank.

'This is to show the sincerity in my apology, John... John?'

Sherlock look over to John.

John’s face was a dark shade of blush, it was as if all his blood decided to flow upwards to his head at that moment. His eyebrow was furrowed as he tried to hide his face in embarrassment using the pillow on the bed.

'Thank you for your forgiveness, John.'

Sherlock smiled as he gently removed the pillow from John’s grasp and pulled John in for another kiss.


End file.
